Roy Goes To School
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: This is a fanfic where roy goes to school. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA ok get over it. Damn.

Roy Goes To School Ch. 1 First Day 

Ever since Roy was a little boy, he wanted to work for the military. But to do this he had to go to school. He thought it would be easy to go to school and graduate. But he didn't plan on what high school had in store for him.

On the first day of school in the seventh grade he got into a fight. Surprisingly, he won. But from then on he got cocky. He would challenge people just to show off. Until one day he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Her name was Riza Hawkeye. She was one of the hottest girls in school. So basically, he had no chance with her. He thought he had to fight to impress her but he just got ignored. Years went on and he continued to fight his way though school. After he graduated from middle school, he was thinking he would be the king of high school.

On his first day of high school he was made a clown of. He was tied up to the flagpole, dumped in the dumpster, and hung upside down on a building. This is the freshman war. Where the whole school goes after the freshman to "greet" them into high school. After school that day he saw a crowd of boys hanging around. He went over and saw Riza getting attacked. They were holding her and fondling her. He was pissed off and couldn't see that all of these guys were upperclassmen. He ran over and punched the man holding her and at the same time flung his foot up and kicked the hell out of the guy that was fondling her. The two men fell back a couple of feet and Roy got Riza and started running away. Riza recovered from the shock of what just happened and saw the men coming after them. Roy told Riza to keep running and he turned around and ran right to them and started swinging. This time, his pride was broke as he lost and was sent to the hospital. Luckily Riza was far enough away to get home safely.

After two days in the hospital Roy's parents said they were sending him to a private school. Roy objected and ran off that night. After a year Roy came back to school. After he left, those guys were terrorizing Riza on a daily basis. On the first day back everyone was shocked to see him back because he had missed a whole year of school. But he was persistent. He wanted revenge and now he knew just how to get it. After school he saw Riza running home, like she did every day to keep away from those boys. One of the guys jumped out of a bush near her and grabbed her by the arm and started carrying her back to the gang. She was kicking and fighting to get away but it was no use. Roy ran up to them and stopped the guy. The guy started laughing at him and tried to move him. Roy stood his ground and never let him pass. That second he made a deal he would never soon regret. He told the guy that they would fight. If Roy wins, Riza is his and they would leave her alone forever. But if Roy loses the guy gets Riza and Roy to carry back. The guy agreed and tied Riza up to a tree. By this time Roy had taken off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Roy's body had gotten well toned from his year away. As the fight started Roy just stood there and let him come at him. Every swing the punk gave Roy dodged. Finally the guy swung and tripped Roy making him fall on the ground. Then the guy jumped to land on Roy but at the last second, Roy snapped his fingers and a rush of flames burst out of nowhere sending the burn punk soaring though the air and onto the ground. Roy got up and put his shirt on. He went over to the tree to a frightened Riza and snapped his fingers. Riza turned away for fear of dieing, but when she looked back she saw he had burnt the rope she was tied up with and was offering a hand to help her up. Roy walked Riza home that evening and right before she walked into her house she kissed him in the long, passionate way he had dreamed about for many years. Before he left he heard someone yelling inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Roy Goes To School Ch. 2 How To Deal With The Gang And The Dad 

For the next year Riza walked side by side with Roy holding his hand. Roy always escorted her to her classes. And picked her up after them. One day Roy saw something different about Riza. She wasn't her normal cheerful self. She was withdrawn and covered. And I mean she was wearing a long sleeve shirt in spring. She claimed it was cold to her but he knew something else was going on and he was going to find out what it was. The next day Riza wasn't at school. Roy went to her house and didn't hear anyone home. Suddenly he heard a crash inside the home followed but calls of "Slut" and "Whore". Then he heard cries and yells for help. It sounded like, Riza! Roy was pissed and before he knew it he had burnt the doorknob off to see something very disturbing. Riza was on the floor half naked, and her father was over her getting himself undressed. With out thinking he sent flames across the room right on to Mr. H's newly seen pecker. Roy was pissed off and Riza was on the floor unconscious. Roy went over to Mr. H and kicked the crying man right though the door. He picked up Riza, covered her in a blanket, and took her out to his car. He drove back to his house and laid Riza down on his bed, covered her up, and sat beside the bed waiting for her to wake up.

When Riza awoke she saw a sleeping Roy knocked out in a chair beside the bed she was in. she remembered what had happened and started to cry. Roy heard these cries and woke from his sleep. He saw Riza sitting up on the bed with her face in her hands. He sat on the side of the bed and held her close to him to show her she wasn't alone.

The next day Roy took Riza to the hospital to get a check up and make sure everything was working properly and they were. The next day Roy would not let Riza go home to stay. He insisted that Riza stay at his house. She gave in eventually and went to her house to get her things, with Roy of course, and left to stay with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

Roy Goes To School 

Ch.3- What's Life Without Surprises?

Riza was living with Roy for about a month until they figured out they were perfect for each other. After that they started sleeping together. Just in the same bed at first, but you know what comes next. Rumors started to fly around school but all the people who started them went "suddenly" missing. They would show up a week later terrified and speechless. They would never talk about what happened but seemed terrified of Roy and never said anything against Riza. What happened to them no one would ever know.

Life with Riza was simple. Wake up, eat, school, home, homework, eat, make love, sleep. It was perfect; at least that's what they thought. Throughout the weeks, Riza had been sick to her stomach. After a lot of arguing, Roy finally convinced Riza to go to the hospital. As it turns out, Riza had been pregnant. Riza thought her life was over. She would have to quit school and be a stay at home mom. Roy would not let that happen. He revealed something that had been ripping him apart for months. Both his parents had been murdered. He was left with their fortune of 24.7 billion dollars. Yes it's a lot of money but it came at a high price. Roy was determined to make Riza happy no matter what the cost. She on the other hand, had her doubts. The next morning Riza was sick to her stomach as usual. After they went to school for about three months until Riza started showing her pregnancy. Rumors flew but Roy had no time to deal with them for fear of Riza being harmed. Roy kept guard over Riza constantly. And without Riza knowing Roy was staying up nights on the Internet graduating from high school and college. So, he had nothing to do all day but monitor Riza's classes. He would sit in back where he would be no distraction.

After a few weeks Riza had asked him not to sit in her classes anymore. Reluctantly Roy consented. The next week went by quick. Roy was planning something big. He went to the biggest, fanciest restaurant he could find, made reservations, and planned a perfect night. That weekend Roy took Riza out to eat after buying her a beautiful dress she picked out. By the end of dinner Riza was as happy as she had been in a long time. She had found out Roy had graduated early from school and had already graduated from college. But that wasn't the highlight of Riza's night. The major part of Riza's night was when Roy got down on one knee and proposed to the woman he loved. Riza with many tears in her eyes cried out "YES" and bombarded him with kisses and hugs right after he slid the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on to her finger. Two months after they were married and had there baby girl soon after. Roy and Riza were as happy as they could ever be. But what happens when the daughter of the Flame Alchemist gets a boyfriend.

(A/N) if ya wanna know what happens send me reviews to encourage me. Maybe then you'll get a sequel.


End file.
